tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Voice (Season 1)
The first season of Ultimate Voice premiered at the start of May 2013. It is the sister show to the original singing competition Ultimate Idol.'' ''The season sets out to find a solo artist or duo that has the whole package and can claim a gift at the end of the season. The competition is based on the format of The Voice (US). '' The coaches for the debut season of Ultimate Idol were confirmed as ''ThomasSwift, Mybash_, Chloeox ''and ''Guess_Who. The four coaches will help the season debut. ThomasSwift and Guess_who also appear as full time judges on the sister show Ultimate Idol. The show will follow the format of the US (season 3) The Voice. Including, the new 'knockout rounds' the judges 'steal' and the 'live playoffs'. the Live shows include double eliminations. The finale also includes 3 contestants rather than 4. This way, mutiple contestants from 1 team are able to make it into the finale. The coach's overall favorite performance was added so that the best performance of the night would not be in danger of going home. Auditions, coaches and hosts Auditions were held in a purpose built studio. The four coaches signed for season one shortly before the premiere. They are, Thomas, Chris, Chloe and Davy for the first season. Thoas.jpg|Thomas Chris.jpg|Chris Chloeox.jpg|Chloe Davygw.jpg|Davy Episodes :✓ - Coach pressed his/her 'I WANT YOU' button : Contestant eliminated with no coach pressing his or her button : Contestant defaulted to this coach's team : Contestant elected to join this coach's team 'Episode 1: The Blind Auditions, Part 1' Part 1 of the blind audititions aired on the 5th May 2013. 'Episode 2: The Blind Auditions, Part 2' Part 2 of the blind audititions aired on the 6th May 2013. 'Episode 3: The Blind Auditions, Part 3' Part 3 of the blind audititions aired on the 7th May 2013. 'Episode 4: The Blind Auditions, Part 4' Part 4 of the blind audititions aired on the 9th May 2013. 'Episode 5: The Blind Auditions, Part 5' Part 5 of the blind audititions aired on the 10th May 2013. 'Episode 6: The Blind Auditions, Part 6' Part 6 of the blind audititions aired on the 11th May 2013. 'Episodes 7-10: The Battles' The battles aired for four days from the 13th - 16th May. In the battle rounds a coach put two members of their team against eachother, the respective coach could only selct one winner of each battle to move onto the next round with them. Also in this round one of the other coach's can steal two eliminated contestants from another team. If more than one coach wants to steal the eliminated contestant, the power shifts again to the contestant. At the end of this round each coach will have 8 contestants on their team, six from their original team, and two contestants they have stolen. Advisors were bought in to help each coach decide who to take to the next round. Zaktheboss9012 was used as Thomas' advisor, Jessebruenger was used as Chris' advisor, Rhysarnie14 was used as Chloe's advisor and AlanDuncan was bought in as Davy's advisor. : - Contestant wins battle round and advances to knockouts : - Contestant loses battle round but gets stolen/advances to knockouts : - Contestant loses battle round and is eliminated As both Drake and Eminem withdrew from the competition, Chloe was able to keep both Amber Holcomb and Rihanna to make up her 8. 'Episodes 11-12: The Knockouts' The knockout episodes aired on Saturday 18th of May and Sunday 19th of May. At the knockout rounds, each coach put a member of their team against another member of their team. They then performed a 'killer song' each back-to-back, and each knockout concluded with their respective coach eliminating one of the two. After the knockout rounds, each coach will have 4 members on their team to take to the live playoffs. : - Contestant wins knockout 'Episodes 13-15: The Live Playoffs' The live playoff performances aired Tuesday 21st May and Wednesday 22nd May, with a results show on Thursday 23rd of May. At the live playoffs stage, each team performed and then went head to head with the rest of their team in a poll. The results show aired after two nights of the live performances. The two highest vote getters from each team automatically moves on to the live shows. Then the coach selects who moves on out of the bottom two from their team, the other is eliminated. At the end of the live playoffs four contestants will be eliminated, after this round each coach will have three members on their team for the live shows. : - Contestant saved by the voters : - Contestant saved by coach : - Contestant was not saved by coach and was eliminated 'Episodes 16-17: Top 12 Perform Live' The Top 12 performed on Saturday 25th May 2013 and received the results on Sunday 26th May 2013. From this point onwards the 'Coach's Overall Favorite Performance' was introduced by coach's ranking the other teams performances, granting the earner a free pass to the next show, no matter where they scored in that weeks polls. This week four passes were awarded, one from each team. *'Theme:' Footloose Week (having fun) *'Guest Performances:' TBC : - Contestant advanced to Top 10 round. : - Contestant awarded 'Coach's Favorite Overall Performance' and advanced to the Top 10 Round. : - Contestant had fewest/second fewest number of votes and was eliminated. Finalists 'Battle Rounds' Color Key : – Advanced to Knockout Rounds (Winning Battle) : – Advanced to Knockout Rounds (Stolen) : – Stolen from another coach after being eliminated by their original coach : – Eliminated in Battle Rounds 'Knockout Rounds and Live Playoffs' : – Advanced to Live Finals (Public Choice) : – Advanced to Live Finals (Coach's Choice) : – Eliminated in Playoffs : – Eliminated in Knockout Rounds 'Live Shows' : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Eliminated (4th–12th) Results summaries of live shows Color Key : Team Thomas : Team Chris : Team Chloe : Team Davy